How Matt and Mello fell in love
by TrancyKat
Summary: Matt tells the story of how he and his husband Mello met and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

"I appreciate you volunteering to share your room with someone," Roger said politely to me. I nodded in response. It hadn't exactly been my choice to share a room. It had been L's idea. L thought that I hadn't made enough friends in the ten years I've lived here. In fact, I hadn't made any friends. Honestly, though, it wasn't my fault people couldn't handle my bluntness or the fact that I don't care if they exist or not.

"Matt. Matt! Are you paying attention?" I looked up to see Roger staring at me.

"What? I'm sorry, I was think ing about what my roommate will be like," I lied. Roger handed me a folder that said "Mello" on the front of it.

"That's everything you need to know about your new roommate. Please be aware that he too has received information about you." I nodded once again and walked back to my room once I was dismissed.

Flopping down on my bed I started reading through the fine. Name: Mello. Rank: 2nd. "Someone finally scored higher than me. Oh well," I said quietly to myself. The next bit of information made me laugh to myself. Likes: Chocolate. Dislikes: People. "No wonder L picked this guy for my roommate." After finishing reading the rest of the file I went to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I woke up at 12pm the floor was littered with candy wrappers and suitcases. "Mello," I called out tiredly, laying back down and closing my eyes.

"What, Matt?" It sounded like he was in the bathroom. My thought were confirmed when I heard the shower turn on.

"Mello! You need to clean up after yourself!"

Over the water I heard, "It's not like the room was much better when I got here!" After that I stood up and stretched just as Mello stepped out in only a towel. Not that what I was wearing was much better, considering I was in my boxers. I was slightly taller and leaner then he was. My fire truck red hair covered most of my vision, but I could still see his girlish features such as his long blonde hair. "Hey, nerd, you going to move so I can go get dressed? Or would you prefer me to walk around naked?"

"Tch. You can walk around in or outside of whatever the hell you want. It's not like I care." I stepped around Mello into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed my mind started racing. "What the hell are you thinking, L?"

After quickly showering, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into the room. I was shocked by the sight in front of me. The room was completely spotless and Mello was standing there blow-drying his hair while wearing tight leather pants and a leather vest.

"What the hell happened in here? I wasn't in the shower that long was I?"

Mello turned off the blow-dryer and said, "Not really. Maybe about fifteen minutes. I took what you said into consideration and decided to clean."

"You cleaned the entire room in fifteen minutes?"

"More like ten minutes. Oh, and I organized your games in alphabetical order." Turning his back to me, Mello continued drying his hair. Since he was turned around, I quickly got dressed, not bothering to put a shirt on. Mello finished drying his hair after another half hour.

"Hey Matt. Can I play Mario Kart with you?" Pausing the game, I handed him a controller and restarted the game. In out 10 minutes I got first place and Mello got eighth place. I quickly found out ello has a bit of a temper.

"Mello! You broke my controller!"

"That is complete bullshit! I should have won!" Just as he was about to stomp on my game cube, I tackled him, landing on top of him. I quickly pinned him down. "Let me go, asshole!"

"No! I'm not letting you smash my game cube!" Suddenly Mello stopped struggling and I realized how close we were. In an instant Mello's lips were on mine. Shocked, I loosened my grip. I was instantly pushed to the floor with Mello on top of me. Somehow, he managed to not break the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello pulled away with a smirk on his face. "I knew it! Nerdy little Matty is gay!" Realization hit me.

"Wait a second. All of this was to find out my sexuality? Why didn't you just as me like a normal person?"

"It would have been weird if I just asked. Not to mention my approach was a lot more fun."

My face turned the color of my hair and I said, "Whatever. Just get off of me so we can go get dinner." Mello stood up, pulling me with him. As I headed for the door I heard Mello call my name.

"Matt! Shouldn't you put a shirt on first?"

Looking down I noticed what Mello was talking about. "Oh. Nah, there is no dress code outside of class and I love listening to people wonder how a nerd got so fit."

"Fair enough," Mello said, laughing. We made our way to the cafeteria. We must have made one hell of a sight, because I was getting more looks than usual. All of the girls were giving Mello death stares. They must not have realized Mello was a guy. To add to the glares, I put my arm around Mello's shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Mello whispered in my ear.

"Just go with it. Look at how all of the girls are looking at you now," I whispered back. As Mello looked around the smirk on his face widened and his arm slid around my waist. "So I guess Mello is a little fruity too," I whispered.

"Damn right I am. It makes the sex that much more interesting." Just then we arrived at the head table. Near and L were already seated, Near with his blocks and L with his cake.

"Mello, I'm assuming you already know L, and this is Near. Near is ranked number one."

"I heard something that sounded similar to, "Not for long," leave Mello's lips. Just then Near's blocks tumbled onto the table.

Not bothering to address Mello, Near said, "Matt. Are you ever going to wear a shirt to a meal? It's rather disgusting to have to see you shirtless while I eat."

"But then the girls wouldn't stare at me!"

"I don't care. Wear a shirt or eat elsewhere. Your body is revolting."

"I disagree," Mello said, "Come on Matty. Let's go eat by ourselves." As he turned me around his arm tightened around my waist.

"Something wrong, Mels?"

"I don't like Near. That's all. We grabbed our food and searched for a place to sit. Just as Mello was starting to get mad I got an idea. Seeing a group of girls staring at me, I walked up to them.

"Excuse me, ladies, but may my friend and I borrow this table? There are no open tables. I will give you both a kiss as reward." Their faces instantly turned red as they nodded and stood. Before any of them could react, I quickly kissed them both on the lips and sat down next to Mello.

"Nice going, Romeo. I think they almost passed out." I laugh.

"Wait until you see me do that with some of the boys. That's when the girls really start passing out."

"You do this all the time? Even with guys?"

"Yeah, at least six days a week. It's actually usually guys, but none of them were looking at me today. I've kissed everyone in our grade at least five times. That includes Near too."

"You kissed Near? Why?"

"The first time was to get him to leave my room. I've done it twice to get him to talk to me, and about ten times to make him stop bitching at me to wear a shirt."

"What about L? Have you ever kissed him?"

"Only once, and that was to see what he tasted like. He tasted like strawberries and cake, by the way."

"What do I taste like then?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. I was too shocked."

Mello got a smirk on his face and I instantly knew what he was thinking. Before I did it, though, I yelled, "Everyone. May I have you attention please?" Looking around to see everyone staring at us I grabbed Mello and kissed him passionately. Pulling away, I addressed the audience. "I would just like eo inform you all that Mello tastes like chocolate. Please go back to eating."

Mello looked surprised to see people instantly going back to their conversations when I was done. "What the hell just happened?"

"I kissed you and told everyone that you tasted like chocolate."

"Why is everyone acting like it didn't even just happen?"

"Because I do that quite often."

"You're this school's slut."

"What?"

"You, Matt, are this school's slut. Personally, I'm impressed. No one has ever out-slutted me before."

"Is that a compliment?"

"No. That's my way of telling you that you are mine and mine alone. Don't ever kiss anyone else again."

I laughed almost instantly. "You don't own me." Mello gave me an 'Are you sure?' look. Before I could respond he pulled me into a thick, passionate kiss. Within seconds his tongue was invading my mouth and we were battling for dominance. I won quickly, my tongue dominating Mello's. Pulling away for air, I smirked at Mello. "Who owns who now?"

"What the hell? Why are you so good at that?"

"You said it yourself, Mello. I'm the slut of this school."


	3. Chapter 3

After we ate it was time for curfew. As we entered the room Mello stopped at the window, examining the sky. "Hey, Matty. I think it's going to storm."

Hiding my panicked thoughts, I casually walked over to the window. "You really think so?" Though my reflection in the window looked fine, my voice sounded panicked. I winced.

"Something wrong, Matty?"

My mind couldn't come up with an excuse to leave fast enough. Finally, I said, "Near is scared of storms. I'm going to go check on him." I bolted out of the room before Mello could respond. I reached Near's room just as the door flew open and thunder cracked in the distance. My reflexes kicked in and I fell to my knees, hands and arms covering my head.

"Matt!" I couldn't tell who was calling my name. I just knew I had to get to them. I grabbed onto whoever was in front of me. They dropped down to my level, letting my rest my head in the crook of their neck.

"It's okay, Matty. There are no guns. It's okay." Near's familiar voice rang out above the thunder in my ears. Near pulled me to my feet, leading me into the familiar space of his room. Before he shut the door, I saw Mello reaching towards me, eyes pleading for me to come to him. Near shut the door in Mello's face, silently warning him to leave.

Mello's fist rapping on the door brought me back to the night of my parents' murder. I could hear their screams echoing in my ears. "Stop! Don't hurt them! Please! Don't kill my parents! They are all I have!" My voice cracked as I screamed the familiar words of my childhood trauma.

"The door flew open, anger coating every inch of Near's face. "Mello! Just leave already! You can't help! If anything, you're making Matt more scared! Just leave! You'll never be able to help him!"

Mello was speechless as the door was slammed in his face for the second time that afternoon. Near walked over to where I was screaming and crying in the corner. I was pulled into his arms, instantly feeling more secure. There we stayed until the storm stopped around five in the morning and Near and I fell asleep together in his bed.


End file.
